Rufus' Proposal
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Rufus has never really done anything for himself, so his proposal doesn't go exactly the way he planned, but in Tseng's eyes, it was perfect. Tseng/Rufus, RufusxTseng, fluff, cute, yaoi, slash.


Rufus' Proposal

Summary:

Rufus has never really done anything for himself, so his proposal doesn't go exactly the way he planned, but in Tseng's eyes, it was _perfect._

Tseng/Rufus, RufusxTseng, fluff, cute, yaoi, slash.

I don't know much about these characters but I really love the pairing...so...yeah. lol.

There is OOC-ness...sorry.

No explicit warning are needed.

I finally got a beta reader! Well, more like a co-author. I gots me a co-author! Shes very helpful and totally awesome! Lol her name is Jemgirl at deviant art. Thank you so much!

Sorry its been a while my lovelies! Im trying to get back into writing mode but its been tough.

* * *

For four hours, twenty-eight minutes and forty-two seconds Tseng had been observing a different Rufus from the man he knew and worked for the past eight years. It wasn't big things but there were enough little changes that they couldn't be ignored, or missed as a whole. None of them were normal Rufus behavior.

His perfect posture was now slouched a little, like he found a large new burden to bear. His hands that always had purpose and never betrayed his emotions were today, constantly tapping on his desk. It wasn't even a lazy slow or anxious fast pace. It carried the rhythm of a military march.

Rah-ta-tat-tat. Rah-ta-tat-tat. Rah-ta-tat-tat. Rah-ta-tat-tat. Rah-ta-tat-tat. Rah-ta-tat-tat.

Truth be told, it was unsettling behavior to Tseng but, he wasn't ready to say anything to Rufus about it right now. It wasn't just the tapping, which usually indicated anxiety or impatience, or his slouching, that gave the impression of a worried man, that bothered him the most. There was also the tone of voice today. Not only was it a little tight and haughty at times, but over all it sounded...hoarse?

'Was hoarse even the right word to describe it?' Tseng wondered to himself. He couldn't really put his finger on it. It was a small detail that caught his attention because he hardly spoke for the day and when he did he clearly didn't sound like himself. When he did open his mouth, it was mostly to sigh. Sigh after sigh after sigh. But Tseng couldn't figure out why he was doing that. After four hours, twenty-eight minutes and forty-nine seconds this latest sigh broke him down into finally asking the question that he wasn't able to hold back anymore.

"Is there a problem, Sir?" he finally asked, much to Rufus' delight. Secretly, he'd been hoping that Tseng would ask since he came into work that morning, but at the same time, he was hoping for another few hours so he could mentally prepare for what he was going to do.

Rufus evaded the man's question and instead, began following through on the plan that had been racking his brain with for weeks now.

"Tseng. Follow me," he commanded as he pushed himself away from the stack of papers he had managed to finish signing and stood up briskly. "I need some fresh air and a break," he told Tseng as he walked out of his home office. Rufus quickly strolled out his office and across the east wing of his home. He didn't tell Tseng that he wanted the car to be pulled around because he was already calling the chauffeur to tell him to meet them there.

Tseng easily kept up with him, adept as he was in speed walking and multitasking. He was use to this. Sudden movements, brisk walks from one part of Rufus' home to another, and his way of saying, 'a break' when he wanted to ride in his car with no real destination.

As they approached the main entrance to the house, someone, who in a much earlier time, who would have been called a footman, opened the front door to let them walk seamless outside, as the warm summer air gushed in to greet them. Besides the well kept grounds and the old fountain that had been expensively maintained for a few hundred years, there was nothing. The absence of the car was soon fixed as it was parked on the gravel as they reached the bottom steps and their feet crunched on stone.

Upon seeing the chauffeur, as he got out to open the car door for them, Rufus almost testily, told him that he wouldn't be needed and that Tseng would drive him instead. The chauffeur said that it wasn't really allowed and that it was his job but Rufus wasn't having it. He shouted at him that he could have whatever the hell he wanted as a driver and if he wished to continue being his driver he would take the time off he was giving him, or he would have a lot more time off than he would know what to do with.

Considering the matter settled, Rufus got into the car and closed the door behind him. Tseng walked over to the confused and somewhat scared driver and apologized for their boss' slightly uncharacteristic behavior. It wasn't anything deeply heart felt. They were all adults and Rufus was never a really kind person to begin with. Except to Tseng of course.

"It's been an interesting morning," was all that was said. The chauffeur nodded before stepping back as Tseng walked around the car to get into the driver's seat.

"Drive us to Tobar Park," Tseng was simply told once he was seated and started to buckle himself in. He was confused as to whey they were going there now, but he didn't question it. Quietly they drove to the requested location. It was a decent day out, and not that many car so the drive wasn't unpleasant for Tseng. Rufus on the other hand was still milling over the events that he planed, and was now executing.

Once they arrived, Tseng got out and opened the door for Rufus. He didn't hesitate as he got out and picked a direction in which to walk. He took the only foot path that lead from the parking lot and into a thicket of trees.

Rufus had gained a few meters as they walked through the trees, but Tseng wasn't concerned with the distance. He wasn't so much admiring their surroundings as he was making sure that no one suspicious was looking at them. Once again, the odd time of day was in their favor. It didn't like anyone was around. There was one car in the parking lot and it belonged to the park attendants.

He looked ahead of him to see Rufus standing still and looking back at him. Rufus' cheeks looked a little red when he looked into his face which was odd since it was a warm day. Because it was so faint, so insignificant, that the closer he got the less of it there was to be found, so Tseng concluded that he must have imagined it.

Rufus' posture was a bit stiff and he walked much too fast when he turned around and started to walk off again. Rufus' pace slowed once he reached the edge of the field but he kept on walking as he looked around a little. He was trying to remember one thing, but the field brought back memories instead.

Suddenly he stopped walking and turned towards Tseng with a gaze so loving, it made Tseng's heart throb in his chest.

"Tseng...I..." Rufus' voice was trembling so much that he couldn't trust it and stopped speaking. For what he was about to do, he needed to sound strong. 'Trembling voices are for wimps and people who aren't among the most powerful, richest men in the world.' So he looked Tseng in the eye and gently took both his hands into each of his own. Rufus wished to God that his hands would stop trembling so badly when he saw how they shook while holding Tseng's.

'Why was he even nervous?' He doubted that Tseng would reject him. Well, he hoped, rather, that he wouldn't be. Rufus knew he wasn't exactly the greatest person in the world but he wasn't a person you could turn down either, but doubt was taking over and making him much more nervous than he thought he could be.

The longer he waited, the more difficult it got. With one last small peptalk to himself, Rufus commenced with his proposal.

"Tseng," he started as he knelt down on one knee. He studied Tseng's reaction, as he looked up into his face. He was rather enjoying what he saw. It was much more pleasant than the stoic expression he usually wore. "Though we've only been together a few months, y-you," he paused as his voice faltered. Rufus had to clear his throat and take a moment to recollect himself.

"You make my life worth living. You have made me feel emotions so strong, so powerful that...sometimes when you're away I wonder if someone could die from just a temporary separation. I worry about you endlessly when you're away on missions, even though I know it's irrational. I often can't sleep because my anxiety gets the better of me. And when you finally return, although I don't show it, I'm filled with a sense of joy and relief so strong it takes every fiber of my being not to break down and cry," he rambled. Just a little. It was something that irked him but it couldn't be helped.

Rufus was saying much more than he planned, but he liked to imagine that Tseng liked hearing things like this. It wasn't every day that he spilled his heart out to him, and didn't people like hearing such things from their boyfriends. He knew he did, and today it appeared to be his turn.

"Seeing you, makes my heart soar and I know that you are the only man I can truly trust. You have my endless devotion Tseng. I love you," he said before pausing to lick his lips and fight to keep his voice steady for the final part.

"Will you marry me?" Rufus asked as he pulled out a small, wooden box from his pocket and presented it to Tseng. Slowly he he lifted the deep brown lid and watched Tseng as he laid his eyes on the two titanium rings. Rufus had taken his time picking the design. The rings were titanium but they featured a blue center band that possessed a single central diamond and centered groove detail that went around the whole ring. It was dignified and couldn't be missed at the same time. Everyone would know that Tseng was his and vice versa .

Rufus silently cursed at himself for forgetting the other gifts he had planed on giving Tseng. In his hurry to get this over with, he'd completely forgotten about them. They were sitting in his desk back at the office. The rings were the only things he kept on his person the entire time. Though, he supposed, he could just give them to Tseng at a later date. The look on Tseng's face was enough to make him forget his small mistake for a moment.

Tseng's mouth was slightly ajar from shock and he appeared to have been frozen as he stood there looking down at Rufus and the two rings that shun in the day light.

'A marriage proposal? From Rufus?' Did he really feel that deeply for him? Though, they've known each other for years, they've only recently started dating. It hadn't been six month yet. Of course, it was kept a secret due to the nature of their work, but they were absolutely official.

They never acted as a couple during work but after work, if there was time, they'd come to this field and relax before going to either Rufus' home or Tseng's apartment. There were only two people that really knew, but it looked like Rufus was ready for the world to now know.

Truth be told, this park, this field, was one of Tseng's favorite places to relax, especially in the presence of his lover. The place was outright beautiful. It looked like an enchanted forest you could image in fairy tales. The trees had leaves that came in what could be considered romantic colors that revealed skyscrapers of the city that surrounded the park. The grass was plush and emerald green. It was almost more comfortable than his TempurPedic bed. Tseng thought that it was romantic that Rufus brought them there to ask him this question.

"As your boss, I'm tempted to order you to say yes, but because I..." he coughed, and blushed more than he wanted to before he was able to continue. "Because I care for you, I'll let you decide for yourself."

Tseng stifled a chuckle as he was finally brought out of his unmoving state. He observed Rufus with a kinder look in his eyes for a while. Now he wondered if this was some sort of a test or if he was pranked somehow.

Tseng just stood there, gazing at him. This was making Rufus very nervous and jittery. He wished Tseng would just answer him already.

"Rufus..."

"No. Before you say anything else, just give me an answer," he nearly demanded as fear forced him to get the torture over with.

Tseng cracked a grin. "Yes."

The blond breathed a sigh of relief and stood to embrace him. Rufus kissed him happily and deeply as Tseng pulled their bodies closer. Rufus was the one to break the kiss so he could place the ring on Tseng's finger. He was eager to see if the ring would fit. He lifted the right one out of the box and place it on the appropriate finger. It easily slid on, but it didn't fall off. Tseng then reached for the other and placed it on Rufus' hand. Once he was sure that it fit his fiancée also, he pocketed the box before pulling the shorter man closer for another kiss.

Tseng's hair was whipped around their faces as a strong breeze coursed it's way around the field and up through the top of the trees. Rufus knew that he would have lost it if he had been rejected. He was a man who couldn't handle rejection well. It was one of the reasons he was considered such a cold and deadly 'business man'.

Tseng pulled out of the kiss and looked down at him before holding his hand as he turned to head back to the car. As enjoyable as this was, they had work to get back too. Rufus didn't move. He held his ground as Tseng tugged once on his hand before stopping and looking back.

"We're not going back to work today," he stated. He left no room for questions for objections.

Rufus then plopped down onto the luscious grass and laid back before looking up at Tseng expectantly until he too sat down at his side. The day was warm and sunny and it felt good on their face and hands, but that didn't take Tseng's mind off of work.

Tseng knew he would regret skipping work today since he'd have a lot of work to catch up on tomorrow. 'But then again,' he thought that he could have Reno and Rude tend to what they could for the rest of the day. He pulls out his phone and uses the speed dial to call who he needed to. His sentences were short and to the point as Rufus laid there knowing that the world wouldn't crumble because he took half a day.

As Tseng ended his call he saw his new ring and the thought of an engagement party came to mind almost as quickly he dismissed it, but it came back again as he laid down next to Rufus. He didn't like the idea of an engagement party but if it was something that Rufus wanted, he was sure it was going to happen.

Together they laid there, holding hands, for the rest of the day. They watched the sun set and the moon rise. Soon its posse of stars come out and they owned the night sky.


End file.
